


Aquatic Bliss

by TripleSlash



Category: Freedom Planet (Video Game)
Genre: Aqua Tunnel (Stage), Calmness, Enemies being non-hostile, Go play Freedom Planet (again if you have to), Music Oriented, Post Ending, Spade being calm, bliss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:50:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6547630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripleSlash/pseuds/TripleSlash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Milla finds herself revisiting the rather clean sewers of Shang Tu. Only then does she notice the music and beauty to the waterway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aquatic Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Idunno, i just wanted to write an Aqua Tunnel story thing. Aqua Tunnel 1 (https://m.youtube.com/watch?list=PLXboV09BFPyp70EFrcVf9o49LmJcjATms&v=tTmobgc1kZs)  
> Aqua Tunnel 2 (https://m.youtube.com/watch?list=PLXboV09BFPyp70EFrcVf9o49LmJcjATms&v=snuliLxSOTU)   
> and   
> Millaqua (Royal Palace Jail) (https://m.youtube.com/watch?list=PLXboV09BFPyp70EFrcVf9o49LmJcjATms&v=LRbEM3UndII)   
> to perfectly enjoy this.   
> Cues will be given.

Milla dug once again into the dirt of the Royal Palace Jail.  
The ground is soft as always. The ambience was always calming, even though she only barely noticed it when she was locked up in said jail cell. She continued to dig, until she fell through.

(Millaqua end)

The fall was instantly cushioned by a huge... Block of slime? It didn't stick, so she assumed it wasn't.  
Milla bounced up over the ledge and landed, making jazz hands when she perfectly landed. She giggled a little to herself.

(Aqua Tunnel 1 start)

She walked over to the flowing pipe. Not as strong a current as before. Likely because of the energy crisis after the dispersal of the Kingdom Stone. 

The sounds of dripping water, distorted by metal pipes and softened by the soil and grass everywhere were making a nice melody. 

Milla could hear the sounds of metal clashing somewhere, making a rhythm she could hear clearly. She couldn't resist walking with the beat. The nature forming down here was incredible. Even with pipes being literally everywhere, nature found it's place. 

Milla hopped up onto a spring and launched herself towards an area higher up. She found a shield, a wooden one. The crystal cracks open easily, freeing it's essence. She could suddenly hear strange vocals, coming from the ground and trees. Huh, the powers of nature are wierd. 

Milla whistled a few times as she dropped into the current, which took her further. Once she had arrived at the end of the current, she was hearing an entire opera, coming from the trees and soil.

Rays of sun were coming from the cracks in the walls. Milla pressed on, listening to the now complete orchestra. She continued wistling along.

Many strange plants and creatures live here. Some help, some don't. The life fruits certainly help, and the Crystal Pumpkins, as Milla calls them, are plentiful. She always wondered if those occur naturally.

She made a long drop, and another current carried her off further into the incredibly clean sewers.

(Aqua Tunnel 1 end, Aqua Tunnel 2 start.)

By the time Milla got the water out of her ears, she had realised that there are hardly any opponents.

The distorted sound of flowing water was completely overwhelming, as was the the rest of the still growing orchestra.

The beat had gotten heavier. Milla hummed and wistled along with the music. She could hear a real stringed instrument join in at some point. It wasn't distorted, nor was the occasional wistle from an unknown entity. 

Milla had wistled back a few times, and got an answer only once or twice. She was happy that she was communicating with someone. The tunnels were kind of lonely.

The local creatures didn't seem to be hostile anymore and only followed Milla around out of sheer boredom. She didn't mind.

By the time she had made it to where the poisonous waters should be, she had a whole ragtag team of slime monsters following her around. They were quietly conversing with eachother in their own language.

Occasionally, they would nudge Milla if they heard something that seemed dangerous, but most of the time it was creaking pipes or the occasional wistle.

The poisoned waters were no longer present, insted replaced with normal water.

The wistles were getting louder as time progressed, and when Milla reached the source of them, she was tired.

Milla sat down on the edge of the moving platform. The slimes followed. She inspected her surroundings. The water was calm, save for the occasional wave, caused by Magister knows what. 

The slimes that followed her had now huddled next to her, and started making satisfied purring noises. They seem to have fallen asleep.

Suddenly a figure hops on the platform. The glasses and the outfit instantly telling her it was Spade.

"Why the long face?" he says quietly, not willing to wake up the mob of monsters sleeping next to her.

Milla just shrugs. Spade sits down next to her.  
"This is a relaxing place." Milla says, looking down at her feet, now immersed in the cool water. Spade seems calm, calmer that she has ever seen him.

"I come here to relax every now and again. The sound of the rushing water is very calming." he confesses, petting one of the slimes. "It seems you've made friends with the local wildlife."

"They just kinda followed me here. That's all there is to it." Milla replied. Spade just made an amused "hmpf".

They continued sitting in scilence, listening and occasionally wistling back and forth to the music and enjoying the little moment in their little bubble of bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Thank you for reading.  
> Comments and Kudos make Heropants appear in my house (and fill me with determination, but shhh...).


End file.
